› seven days
by CommanderJaeger
Summary: In the end, Roxas always wondered if you had known what fate he had to face on the second last day of his summer vacation. Because it was always you who compared him to the setting sun — who told him, he was beautiful. But everyone knew that the sunset was doomed to fade into eternal darkness. [Roxas/You]


_Ocean waves drift over me  
I'll keep you in my memory  
This dream that lives within your eyes  
I wish to see it come to life_

~ Dearly ✩ Beloved ~

* * *

✩ **da** **y o0: prologue.**  
› _a.k.a. prelude to a fleeting dream_

» _Sora . . . you're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is . . . over._ «

Usually, my mornings started in a boring, repetitive routine: getting up, eating breakfast and going into the bathroom to prepare myself for the day. But when I opened my eyes today and sat up, I had to dry my eyes with the blanket and blink repeatedly before my sight cleared through the blur of tears.  
A heavy feeling of wistfulness and sadness laid upon my chest and gripped tight around my heart as I slowly looked around in my room. I didn't suffer from claustrophobia but suddenly those four rooms of my room seemed constrict around me and before I knew what was happening I stumbled to the door. Outside, I took a deep breath and tried to calm my heart. But the heavy feeling didn't disappear and by that time I felt like I had forgotten something very important. While going downstairs, I tried to remember. The nice scent of delicious bacon filled the air and when I reached the kitchen saw my mother standing in front of the stove, preparing the breakfast. She noticed me right away and smiled  
»Good morning. Are you ready for your last day?«  
I looked at her with a questioning look and dropped myself on one of the chairs around the heavy table.  
»Last day?« I asked. »Last day of what?«  
Mom's smile didn't falter as she opened one of the cupboards above her head to get two plates.  
»Today is the last day of your summer vacation,« Mom reminded me softly while she laid the plates on the table.  
»Oh,« was the only thing I could say. Maybe that was the reason why I felt so sad, because tomorrow I'd go to school again and had to say goodbye to my precious free time. A relieved sigh escaped my lips and the for the rest of the mourning I discussed with mom the things I needed for school.

»Are you going to explore the old mansion today?« asked mom after the breakfast as she cleaned the dishes and I wiped the table with lacking motivation.  
»I think so, otherwise we're still missing something for our homework and I highly doubt that Hayner wants to start this year with a bad mark,« I told mom and noticed how she giggled. »Even Seifer and his gang want to help us.«  
Mom looked surprised for a second, but quickly regained her smile.  
»See, they're good kids,« she nodded proudly, »Why don't you invite them all next time? I can make a cake and—«  
»Mom, we aren't kids anymore!« I protested weakly. The thought of Seifer's gang in my house was not really calming and I doubted we'd ever reach this level of friendship. After helping mom, I hurried back to my room to get ready. Today was another day I met up with my friends — at the usual spot were we sat and talked about many different things.  
The boys were the first with this idea and we girls liked it, the thought of having one special, secret place where we could meet each other.

I left home without thinking about where I had to go, because my feet always brought me to the place without me controlling them. But when I stepped outside on the Market Street, I hesitated and instinctively looked up at the Clock Tower that loomed in the orange sky.  
In Twilight Town it was always dusk. It was a very special trait of the town I thought was really beautiful. I could watch it for hours without getting tired or bored. But today I didn't feel nostalgic at the sight of its beauty. Instead there was a bottomless void. A void whose origin I couldn't explain. Again there was this dreadful flood of wistfulness. I had forgotten something, I wanted to remember at all costs. But I didn't know where to start. It broke my heart, made my chest tighten and stole my breath.  
The evening sun radiated in a very lonely colour.

I reached our usual spot that was hidden in the Back Alley. Of course everyone else was already there, but I was really surprised when I pushed the curtain aside and was greeted with a heavy gloomy mood.  
Frowning, Hayner stared at the ground with arms crossed over his chest. He didn't even notice my appearance, so I turned to the other both.  
»What's going on?« I wanted to know worriedly. Even Pence and Olette looked so unhappy as if desolation came upon the sky.  
»Well,« Pence started uncertainly and looked to Olette, who opened her mouth but closed it again to shook her head with hanging shoulders.  
»Good question,« she murmured gloomily. »Maybe it's because the vacation is over?«  
Mom had said the same thing. But somehow I couldn't believe that this was the only reason. All three of them just sat there and moped, everyone lost in his own thoughts that maybe weren't much different from my own. Thus I asked hesitantly, »Hey, don't you think there's something we have forgotten? Maybe a homework we need to finish until tomorrow?«  
The other three exchanged thoughtful looks, then Pence shrugged his shoulders.  
»Could be. But then at least Olette should have noticed it, right?« he said and looked at the girl next to him. Olette winced and shook her head as she agreed to him, »Right, I wouldn't forget something important like that! And by the way, today's the last day! Of course we're sad about that.« She tried to smile encouraging and even though it didn't look convincing at all she tried her best, so I forced a smile too on my face.  
»Well, then we should enjoy our last day, right?« I suggested and gave my best to sound cheerful. My eyes were locked at Hayner's form, who still stared silently at the ground. Pence and Olette followed my eyes.  
A grumpy »Hmmm« was the only thing Hayner made and suddenly I got a splendid idea.  
»Okay, I'll get us sea-salt ice-cream! Then the day will look much better, how does this sound?«  
Their answers were only gloomy nods in my direction and I couldn't stop the sigh from escaping my lips.  
»Just wait until I'm back!«  
My last glance was dedicated to Hayner, then I set off to the Tram Common to get our all favourite ice-cream. What a strange day. And I didn't doubt that it could become even stranger.


End file.
